Trading places
by Jessie Ceilidh
Summary: CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC.


You took me to the most expensive restaurant in town, you were so elegantly handsome in your dark suit with your brightly patterned yellow tie. It always amazes me how I hunger for you when you are in your suit, even though I've seen you dressed thusly a thousand times, my body melts at the sight of you. I always pretend your tie needs straightened, as I lean close I breathe you in, oh god, musk and man, things clench deep.

Dinner was stoic, you were unaccustomedly quiet. Usually you tell me in brutal detail what you have planned for me later or dessert as you call it. Enjoying my blushes and sexual discomfort as I scissor my legs. You've have even went so far as to command me to remove my panties under the table and hand them to you, where you unobtrusively smell my scent and then place them in your pocket. You've ordered me to unbutton my silk shirt so my lacy covered tits are teasingly revealed to your heated gaze. Tonight you sit there intensely staring at me with your jaw ticking. You attempt to start a conversation, but you are obviously at a loss for words. Abandoning said attempt as you attack your food, ignoring me. My stomach drops, I'm getting more nervous as the dinner continues, chewing my lip, just pushing the delicious food around on my plate.

My mind is working overtime, this behavior is so out of context with your nature, that I'm ticking off things in my brain that I could have possibly done. "You're not eating, Baby?" Your voice jars me out of my reverie, I look up at you and I guess my expression showed you how totally lost I was feeling. You toss an insane amount of money on the table and are instantly at my side, pulling me up and against your chest. Lips to my forehead, "let's go home."

Placing your hand on the small of my back you expertly weave us through the restaurant . You give the valet our ticket, as soon as he leaves to get our car, you're pulling me into your arms and your mouth devours mine. Your hands on my ass, pulling me up against your raging hard on. Oh. My. I return your ravaging of my mouth with some savagery of my own, biting and nipping as your tongue recedes. My hands had undone your belt and were inside your pants palming your cock. We hear an embarrassed cough behind us.

I'm giggling from being caught like two horny teenagers as you practically push me in the car. You buckle my belt, and attack my mouth again, as your hand slips under my skirt and you find me soaked. Growling against my lip you slide two fingers deep not caring if the valet is getting a show. Moaning, "Oh FUCK" into your mouth I ride your fingers.

I feel bereft and empty when you leave to get behind the wheel. Your two fingers are still glistening with my juices and I watch you suck my essence off of them. Oh my fuck. My need is palpable in the air, hazel eyes slanted turning green, hooded with lust stare at you while you expertly pull out into traffic and you start to speak. "Last night was a night I never wanted to end. You have let me possess your body in any way I want or need. I've never experienced your willingness to let me "own" you, with any other." You pause for a minute and look at me and chuckle, "you may touch yourself if you want, you may cum, it would please me." I hesitantly slid my hands between my thighs and work my clit as you requested. You groan but continue, "When you surrendered your ass to me, when you trusted me, to handle you with care, to go slow, and of course I did, until your were thrusting that sweet ass onto my cock and begging me for more, you were wild beneath me. When I felt you cum, your ass is squeezing me tight and contracting around my cock, I've never heard you make sounds like that before, I can't wait to hear them again."

Your words are pushing me to the edge I'm circling my clit, I sink two fingers deep, your jaw ticks and your nostrils flare. Your voice is deeper and gravelly when you continue. "You knew I hadn't came yet, the throbbing evidence of that was buried to the hilt in your ass. You changed yet again, you're the seductress, telling me how fucking good I feel in your ass, and then you rock that sweet ass up and down my throbbing cock, you whisper when you ask me if I like the view, if I like to watch my cock disappear balls deep inside you. Your were begging me to fill your ass with my cum. Oh my FUCK Baby did I fill you, I came so hard and for so long that you came for me again." Oh. My. God! That fucking does it, I'm cumming all over my fingers! You whisper "good girl."

When I've come back down to earth you continue, "I've purchased a few things for you and they are in a box on our bed at home. I'm going to surrender to you, I'm going to give you my trust." I must have looked somewhat confused, you said that it will soon become crystal clear.

We travel in silence the rest of the way, I was practically purring from my release and the words that pushed me over. You were lost in your thoughts. We pull into our driveway and you tell me to go inside and fix you a drink and to go open my gift, that you'd be waiting for me.

You're still in the car while I fix your drink, I leave it on the dining room table and go inspect my gift. I hear you come in as I lift the top off the box. What I see shocks me, but only for a moment. Then I was overcome by a wave of tenderness, this strong, totally dominant man was going to let me "own" him. He trusted me so much to surrender to me. I remember teasing you a few months back that if you want to fuck my ass, that you had to be willing to let me fuck yours.

I pull out the harness and set it on the bed, I pull out edible massage oil, Uhm "cherry" flavor. *snorts*, underneath that was a cup-less black lace eyelet bra, with matching garter and stocking. Of course the matching panties were MIA. I quickly change into the lingerie, pull my curls into a sexy pony tail on top of my head. It takes me a minute to figure out the harness. The dildo was about an inch around and maybe 5 inches long, made out of that expensive almost fleshy feeling silicone.

I'm sure you hear my stiletto heels echo on the wood floors as I search you out. I walk into the study and you are gloriously naked in front of the full length window and the moonlight was peaking through the trees, leaving the most decadent shadows on your body. I know your letting me get my fill of you, the perfection of you. Finally you turn around, you seem relieved that I had on your gifts and the oil in my hand. You walk up to me and kiss me deeply, your hands are everywhere, as are mine. We make out for a bit fanning the desire. I finally break away grab your hand and lead you to the bedroom.

I push you down onto the bed, my lips start at your neck and work my way down to each nipple. Tongue swirls, teeth nip and lips suckle one while a hand pinches and tweaks the other. I'm greedy for the taste of you, I have to have you in my mouth. Stealthily I work my way down to your gorgeous cock. I have you gripped in one hand and settle my lips on your head, let them slowly slip over just the tip of you. I stroke my tongue right under the hood of your mushroom head, dip my tongue into your slit coaxing out the precum that I love. Oh god I'm so fucking turned on by you, I swallow your cock, press my nose to skin, inhale deeply your sexy man and musk smell. I swallow against your head and suck hard while I stroke my tongue up and down under your base, making slurping noises, and drenching you with my saliva. From the sounds you are making I don't think you care... I work my mouth up and down your cock for a few minutes. I release you with a loud pop... Huskily whisper, "turn over Baby, surrender to me."

You turn over on your hands and knees, looking at me over you shoulder. I liberally apply the edible cherry massage oil to my hands and I have one hand pumping your cock as the other hand massages your ass cheek. I lean in and run my tongue from the base of your balls all the way up to your ass. I rim your puckered hole with my tongue. Oh god the sounds that you are making as you press back. I dip my tongue into the forbidden. Mmmmmm again, oh god you're moving on my tongue, oh fuck, my thighs are weeping. I fuck your ass with my tongue and pump your cock until I sense you are in a lusting frenzy, I liberally put oil on your ass and all over the dildo and I place it at your eager asshole, teasing you with the tip. You press back, oh god the tip breaches you. I have to say I'm beside myself, that is one of the hottest fucking things I've ever witnessed. Gently I move forward as you gently press back. We are doing this mini fucking with only half inside you. More oil and we both advance another inch, oh god, I whisper we are almost there. FUCK, you press back, and you order me to fucking move and to fuck you. If I don't your going to bend me over your knee and spank the shit out of me. I start fucking you, the friction of the harness against my clit is about to send me over again, but I won't let myself cum until you say I can.

The pleasure is unimaginable, I feel your cock swell and I know you are close and as if on cue you command me to cum, and I do, I screaming your name, calling you a fucking god as I fuck your ass, my very vocal pleasure pushes you over and you cover our pristine sheets with your seed. We collapse together , dildo still inside you. The reversal of roles tickles the hell out of me, and I really start giggling, remembering that you still dominated me from the bottom. You start laughing with me and finally you say, "Baby do you mind?" Blushing I gingerly remove the dildo and the harness.

We make out and laugh like we were teenagers, until we drift off to dream, wrapped up in each other arms.


End file.
